


Like A Prayer

by foldingcranes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Blasphemy, Catholic Humor, Catholicism, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: Gabriel and Jack meet at a quinceañera party.





	Like A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stuffy_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffy_j/gifts), [Talli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talli/gifts), [shanablackrx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanablackrx/gifts).



> *Points at friends* They made me do it.
> 
> (Thanks for beta reading me Pips!!! <3)

Gabriel is sipping his tropical next to the drinks table when the band starts playing cumbia and his disinterested sister comes to stand next to him with a glass of her own. “I’m so bored,” she whines. Gabriel rolls his eyes at her, leaning against the wall as everyone around them dances to the upbeat rhythms of the music. The band their uncle hired is a bunch of overly energetic middle aged men dressed in white suits and tropical shirts, who jump and shriek all over the improvised stage and act as if they were playing for a New Year’s party instead of a quinceañero. When they start playing a particular famous hit, Gabriel makes sure to hide a little further in the dark in case his dad wants to come over and force him to dance with his great aunt Petronila. Sensing this, his sister snorts into her drink and gives him a pat on the shoulder.

“What? You don’t like La Peineta?” she fake pouts. “You don’t want to go ask San Antonio for a boyfriend at Sunday mass or dance with Petronila and her multiple left feet? Jam it out to this timeless classic?”

“I’d rather ask la Virgen for a boyfriend, she seems to be a better matchmaker than San Antonio?” Gabriel smiles crookedly. “I mean, have you seen Bea’s boyfriend?” He tries not to think about his cousin’s boyfriend’s biceps, but the flesh is weak and Gabriel is tipsy.

“You know she actually had to pay that favor by knitting clothes for every saint figure ever, right?” María José drowns the rest of her glass and Gabe soon follows, passing it over to her so she can refill their drinks.

“I can do a pilgrimage,” Gabriel shrugs. “I would cross the fucking Arizona desert if la Virgen sends me some dick.”

María José glares at him.

“Fine,” Gabriel snorts. “If she sends me someone to smooch a little. There, is that more decent?”

“I can’t hear you praying.”

“You’re not listening hard enough—holy shit,” Gabriel chokes on his drinks as his gaze falls on a far corner of the ballroom. There, next to the snacks table and holding a glass of ponche in his hand, sits a handsome stranger Gabriel’s never seen before. “Who’s that?”

“Who’s who?” María José frowns. Gabriel points at the guy currently stuffing his face with nachos.

“El güero ese,” Gabriel insists. “I’ve never seen him before.”

“I think his aunt is friends with _our_ aunt and he came in her place when she couldn’t show up,” María José taps a finger against her chin. “At least, that’s what Olivia mentioned this morning when mom was asking about the guests. His name is… Jack, I think?”

“Oh,” Gabriel sucks in a breath. “You think San Antonio will send him to me in a package?”

María José sputters. “He’s just sitting there, stuffing his face with nachos and looking like a nervous squirrel!”

“Yeah, I know,” Gabriel watches as the man reaches for another bunch of nachos, and they lock eyes for a few good seconds until one of Gabriel’s aunts approaches him for a dance. “Damn. Petronila got him, Coté.”

“Rest in Fucking Pieces, blondie.” They watch as their great aunt drags Jack to the dancefloor and makes him dance to something Jack has clearly never danced to, the way he’s bending his knees instead of moving his hips totally exposing him.

“Man,” Gabriel sighs. “Yeah, he’s perfect.”

“He can’t even move his hips, Gabo.”

“Yeah, well neither can Petronila.”

“She’s 84 years old and had a hip replacement three years ago.”

“Shh,” Gabriel shushes her. His aunt is nowhere in sight now and Jack’s standing in the middle of the dancefloor like a disoriented and awkward pole. “My time to shine has come.”

He finishes the rest of his drink in one, long sip and then passes the glass to María José, who just shrugs. As he approaches Jack, the band starts playing a slower song and Gabe feels the courage starting to drain from his body.

Good thing he’s on his way to being drunk. “Hey.”

Jack turns towards him, eyes curious but relieved. He smiles and Gabe swears it feels like they’ve seen each other before, heart beating too fast. “Hey.”

“Wanna dance?”

Jack hums. He nods, and Gabriel puts a hand on his waist. Jack does the same with him. “I’m Gabe.”

“Jack.”

(Gabriel thinks he hears his sister shout something about leaving room for Jesús.)

“So,” Gabriel puts on his most charming smile. “Come here often?”

“Not at all,” Jack replies. “I’m from Indiana.”

“Cute. A farmboy.” he grins, delighted. Jack laughs.

“Not at all,” Jack shakes his head. “What do you do when you aren’t drinking at teen parties?”

“Bio-engineering. You?”

“Nursing student.”

Alcohol buzzes Gabriel’s blood. Makes him all relaxed and soft. And from the way Jack’s cheeks are flushed, he guesses the same goes for him. “ _Well_. Hello, nurse.”

Jack laughs. It’s bright and loud and genuine, completely different to the confused and anxious expression Jack wore when he was sitting in a corner without talking to people.

“I’ve been looking at you,” Gabriel says, immediately cringing at how creepy he sounds. But Jack’s laughing in such an endearing way it’s hard to take it back.

“I know,” he rests his cheek on Gabriel’s shoulder. “I’ve been looking at you too.”

Gabriel smiles like a Cheshire cat.

-

The party still continues outside the house as they make out in the hallway leading to the bedrooms, Gabriel’s hand fumbles with the doorknob as he presses Jack’s body against the door, lips locked in a bruising kiss. When he finally opens the door, they stumble inside the room in lousy steps, until the back of Jack’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he falls on top of it, Gabriel leaning over him and eager to kiss him again. They make out until running out of air, touching each other with wandering hands.

As he kisses and sucks on the skin of Jack’s neck, he hears a hitched breath and then laughter. “Am I tickling you?” he asks.

Jack’s still laughing. “Did you look up?”

Gabriel does. A Jonas Brothers poster meets his eyes and he groans. “I can’t believe we are in Carola’s room.”

“Birthday girl?” Jack asks, amused. He’s playing with the edge of Gabriel’s shirt and being a distracting little shit.

“Yeah, the only person in the whole fucking world who still thinks that the Jonas Brothers are cool.” Gabriel groans. He dips his head and pushes Jack’s shirt up so he can leave kisses all over his chest. “Don’t focus on them, I’ll get jealous.”

“Oooh,” Jack rests an arm on top of his forehead, pretending he’s swooning. “But they’re so dreamy!”

Gabriel sucks on one of Jack’s nipples and bites softly, Jack’s back instantly arching in a small, elegant curve. “I can be more than dreamy.”

Jack pulls at Gabriel’s shirt until he gets rid of it and loops his arms around Gabriel’s neck, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Prove it.” 

He’s about to unzip Jack’s pants and kiss him some more when he notices the pictures on top of his cousin’s dresser. There are a couple of family portraits and then-- a good bunch of images of saints. Gabriel groans.

“We can’t fuck yet.”

Jack raises his eyebrows at him in a questioning glance. “Why not?”

He points at the dresser and Jack’s mouth makes a perfect ‘o’.

“Okay,” Jack says. “Okay, just… let’s set them down.”

“Really.”

Jack shrugs. There’s not much to lose here.

With a good amount of reluctance, Gabriel unsticks himself from Jack’s hot body and stands, walking towards the dresser. He picks up a picture of Saint Anthony. “This dude goes down.”

Jack nods solemnly, then squints at the rest of the pictures. “I think Saint Lawrence is watching us.”

“Ssh, he watches everyone.” Gabriel frowns. “Wait, how do you know San Lorenzo?”

Rolling his eyes, Jack huffs. “I’m white, not blind. Also, I’m catholic too. My aunt goes to church with your aunt.”

“Uh,” he blinks. “Who would have guessed.”

He proceeds to turn down every single picture, wondering why the heck there are so many of them. He guesses Carola must be going through her Religious Teenager Phase.

“Why are you leaving Saint Teresa of Andes up?” Jack asks.

“Look, that poor woman was a nun almost all her life. She needs this.”

He’s about to get rid of San Sebastián when Jack stops him. "No, leave up the picture of Saint Sebastian. I want him to see.”

Gabriel feels his pants getting tighter. “Damn, that’s kinky.”

“Well, now that you’re done…” Jack stands up, leaving the bed and walking towards him. He rests a hand on Gabriel’s bare chest, fingers spread over his heart. He throws a glance at the dresser and crosses self in a signal of respect. Gabriel smiles crookedly at that.

“Aren’t you a good catholic boy?”

“I thought you were the good catholic boy.” Jack retorts.

“No,” Gabriel grabs him by the hips. “But I have a good catholic… dick.”

“What--”

“I can have you on your knees in less than thirty seconds.”

Jack falls to his knees with a cheeky grin, hands already going at Gabriel’s zipper and opening his pants. He tilts his head to the side when Gabe’s cock springs free, humming. “So, am I getting communion today?”

“Fuck,” he quickly mutters an Ave María under his breath. “I’m so fucking hard right now but let’s tone it down for los santitos, okay?”

“You started this,” Jack chides him as he pushes his pants down. He runs his palms down Gabriel’s thighs, pressing soft kisses to them, then takes Gabriel’s hard cock into his hand and strokes him, kissing the tip shallowly. Gabriel gasps, grabbing the edges of the dresser so he doesn’t lose his balance. Jack’s tongue runs across the head of his cock and Gabriel moans, arching his back when warm lips close around the first inches of his cock and then take his full length down.

“So good,” Gabriel sighs as Jack’s drags the flat of his tongue along the underside of his cock and hollows his cheeks as he sucks him off. He’s barely thinking when Jack asks him for lube or lotion, anything at all. He opens a drawer to look for something while Jack gets rid of his own pants, and ends up finding a bottle of lotion. As he hands it to Jack, he watches as he uncaps the bottle and coats his fingers with it and then goes back to happily sucking Gabriel’s dick.

“W-What are you doing?” Gabriel asks, whole body shivering as Jack kisses the base of his dick. Jack’s eyes, dark with want, focus on him and only him.

“Killing two birds with one stone.”

Enraptured, Gabriel watches, breathless, as Jacks takes him inside his mouth in one single movement and reaches behind him to finger himself open at the same time.

“Are you… are you trying to fucking kill me?” he fists Jack’s hair as he bobs his head up and down on his dick, the corners of his mouth up in a bratty smile. Jack closes his eyes and moans around his cock. Gabriel can barely see it, but he _knows_ Jack’s hitting all the right spots inside himself, can see him shake with small subtle tremors, feel the vibrations of his moans. Warmth pooling in his gut and abs fluttering with the need to just _come_ , he pushes Jack’s head away from his cock by grabbing his chin and making him look at him. Jack’s bright eyes stare right back at him, spit running down his jaw and lips red and swollen from kissing and sucking.

“You are a fucking religious experience,” he says, marveling at the sight.

Jack gifts him a small smile. “I’m almost 100% sure you’re quoting something at me and I hate it.”

He stands up, grabbing the back of Gabriel’s head for a kiss and walking him back to the bed, until Gabriel’s falling onto it, lying flat on his back as Jacks straddles him.

“I don’t have a condom,” Gabriel says.

“It’s okay,” Jack points at the images currently laying down. “Jesus and his crew are all okay with fucking without a condom. Procreating and that shit.”

“Hey, no one is getting procreated tonight,” Gabriel jokes as Jack tries to hold back laughter and finally leans down to shut him up with a kiss.

“What are you planning?” Gabriel mumbles against his lips, loving the little nips and the little bites and the relaxed and sloppy way their lips move together. Jack kisses his chin one last time before straightening up and lifting up his body.

“Well, I’m going to ride you until you forget all your prayers.” Smiling wickedly, Jack grabs the almost forgotten tube of lotion. He reaches behind him with one hand, finding Gabriel's cock and stroking his hand up and down it, spreading lotion over it until he's sure it's slick enough, making Gabriel pant and squirm with his efforts. When he’s sure they are ready, Jack lifts his hips and cants them forward, trying to angle himself properly until the tip of Gabriel's cock catches against the rim of his hole. Then, he sinks onto it in one single, smooth movement, eyes fluttering closed when he’s fully seated and Gabriel’s deep inside him. He lets Gabriel grip his hips hard enough to bruise and puts his hands over Gabriel’s, starting to roll his hips, rocking his body against his.

The party is so loud outside and they’re both still so tipsy that Gabriel doesn’t think hard enough about how silent he needs to be. Doesn’t worry about the loud noises spilling from Jack’s mouth or his own cursing. Jack pushes up and down, legs quivering and dick bouncing, abs fluttering and muscles straining with the effort it takes to lift himself up again and again only to sink onto Gabriel’s cock just _right_. “Fuck,” he groans. “Fuck, Jackie, you’re so good, I’m so glad I came to this dumb party--”

“Hey,” Jack’s eyes open again and he looks at him through hooded eyes. “I saw you across the room and I couldn’t-- I couldn’t not take the chance.”

Gabriel straightens, raising his torso until he’s in a sitting position and then he’s holding Jack by the waist and fucking into his body, lips joined in a hungry, wet kiss. He makes Jack bounce on his dick until they are both panting into each other’s mouths and Jack’s spilling between them, leaning boneless against Gabriel’s chest.

Soon he’s coming too, deep inside Jack’s body. Warm and firmly nestled, holding Jack’s big body firmly as they both fall on the bed, trembling under the effects of their orgasms. Jack smiles lazily at him, thumbing his lower lip with a curious finger, then looks up to the ceiling.

“I can’t believe we let Joe Jonas watch us fuck.”

Gabriel bursts out laughing.

“That’s the only one we couldn’t hide from, I guess,” he kisses Jack’s cheek softly, then cards his fingers through Jack’s blond hair. “Will you respect Joe Jonas in the morning?”

He pulls out gingerly and briefly thinks of getting up and walking across the entire hallway to reach the bathroom and get a wet cloth.

(Then he thinks about how his walk of shame may look to someone else and decides that they’ll have to endure stickiness.)

“Shut up,” Jack grumps sleepily. “And kiss me until I fall asleep.”

Gabriel pulls the flowery comforter over them and does as he’s told.

“Wait,” Jack opens one eye, frowning. “Isn’t this your cousin’s room?”

Well, _fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> \- "El güero ese": basically, "that blond."  
> \- Quinceañera/o: a party you throw for your 15th birthday.  
> \- Cumbia: a dance-oriented music genre popular throughout Latin America AKA that music you dance at New Years/birthday parties/baptism ceremony/weddings.  
> \- [La Peineta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHcTwpSHlCI) is a song about being advised to go ask for a boyfriend at Sunday mass.  
> \- Find me [here](https://twitter.com/foldingcranes/).


End file.
